The Eclipse
by Changachango256
Summary: The girls now meet a new mermaid who has both the powers of Rikki and Emma combined. Not only that, she has some peculiar powers than the girls have. They are also to find out that their oldest enemies began to resurface with twice of their powers combined. Could this girl be the key of the defeat of their enemies?
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction

_**(My First fan fiction. Hope u like it.)**_

It has been a year since Cleo, Bella and Rikki saved the earth from a terrible fate of being crushed by an asteroid that has enough mass and power to destroy the whole planet. Now, they are already celebrating their third and Bella's first anniversary together with then as a mermaid in Mako Island particularly in the cave where the moon pool is located together with Lewis who just came from America to study astronomy, Zane, Emma who just came for a visit, and Bella's boyfriend , Will.

There they ate their lunch and they planned to stay on Mako overnight to have time for themselves. Food and music are also present there.

"We're so happy that you could visit Emma!" said Bella with a welcoming face.

"I am so happy too. Ever since I had left Australia, I really missed my time spent together with my friends and I am so happy that I had met the person whom they had kept telling me every time I will call them." replied Emma, smiling at Bella.

Emma and Bella are busy talking about their pasts along with the others while sitting on the mat set up by Lewis beside the moon pool.

Many hours passed and it was already afternoon. That time they decided to take a swim into the moon pool. The girls changed into mermaid form and they had fun swimming in the ocean and came back to the cave when the sun had already set using a tunnel underwater which has access directly to the moon pool.

" Rikki I wish we could be together for a long time…"said Zane who was seemingly very sincere.

"Zane" Rikki laughed thinking it was a joke. Suddenly, Zane kissed her in the cheek.

"Now that is serious." Said Zane and the both of them giggled.

On the other group, Cleo seemed to noticed that Lewis was daydreaming staring up in the moon that can be seen in the beautiful crater of the volcano.

"Lewis is something wrong?" asked Cleo. Lewis didn't seem to hear Cleo's question. Instead, he switched to another topic.

"Um, Cleo, could you call the others? I have something important to tell"

Cleo went to where the others were sitting to tell them that Lewis has something to tell them. Immediately, Lewis brought his laptop with him to where the others were sitting.

"Lewis! If there is something wrong, tell us now or, you are just wasting our time with your whining!" Said Zane in his unusual bad boy mode these days since him and Rikki had their relationship.

"Zane cut it out! It's very rude!"

"I was only joking!"

"So okay guys, while I was studying in America, I had just discovered that is more powerful than the eight planets aligning together in a full moon." Replied Lewis who looks a thousand potatoes had just been poured on him.

"What's the **big deal**?" Asked Ash who was drinking unto a glass of juice.

"The big deal is Ash; this force is the complete opposite of the force created by the aligning of the planets during a full moon."

"So,"

"So, the aligning of all the eight planets can take away a mermaid's powers when she is swimming in the moon pool during that event in a full moon. No matter how many times she jumps into the moon pool every full moon, she cannot already get her powers back. While the other force has the ability to give this certain woman her powers back plus, gave her the ability to control her transformation and can double her powers during a full moon."

"How is this force formed?" asked Cleo

"It is when the planets: Mercury and Venus will break the alignment and when they will be perfectly separated from each other while the others are still on perfect alignment."

"When will it happen?" asked Bella who was passing the chips to Will.

"Well, it hadn't occurred for many centuries and is very unpredictable. Thanks to technology, it gave me an edge. Um if I am certain, this will take place in 3 days time."

"So, we won't have any problems right?" said Bella who is still very unaware of the other girls' past.

"Yeah, if we were lucky" thought Rikki. She seems fine on the outside but many things are already bothering her because of the new information she received.

"I hope that Charlotte is already at peace and the talk of Lewis healed her wounded heart." thought Cleo for she knew that Charlotte has deep anger with her for taking Lewis away from her and took away her mermaid form and powers.

"Even though we don't know what are the risks so let's take the night off for the moon is very beautiful to sleep in." said Will who is like Bella but tried to encourage them that the force will work on their side.

The group had slept their worries and joys under the beautiful glow of the moon rising in the natural-preserved beauty of Mako Island.

Then the following morning, Cleo and the others woke up early to start packing some of the things they had brought so that they may not lost anything and they prepared themselves to leave Mako.

"Hey Emma, you are leaving tomorrow right? Why don't we use the water as our way back to the mainland so that we could have our last bonding memorable for we don't when you will come back again?" suggested Rikki who jumped first in the moon pool. Then, she was covered with water then, she became a mermaid then, she was followed Cleo and Bella

"It's a good idea but, are you going to be okay"asked Emma. She was worried if how will the boys feel that they will not be with them. "It will be okay."said Ash then placed his hand on Emma's shoulder." I want you to to and enjoy your bonding together with your friends.""Oh Ash!"Then, Emma hugged him.

"Would you quit it already? We need to hurry. I have a shop to open."said Zane who was already out of the cave then followed by Lewis and Will."Bye Emma" said Ash, watching Emma jumped into the pool and became a mermaid then swam out of the cave. Then, Ash left Mako together with Zane , Lewis and Will while the girls swam in the sea .


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected night

The girls woke up early just to see Emma going to the airport to go back home.

"See you later Dad I have to hurry up so that I could say goodbye to Emma"

Cleo rushed down the stairs that it looks like she was making a thunder like sound.

"And Cleo, be sure to back at sundown so that we could have a family meeting" said Mr. Satouri who was awakened by Cleo's thundering steps over the stairs.

So Cleo went to the airport where she could meet up with her friends.

"Hey guys, Lewis couldn't came along for he is busy packing to go back to the U.S to pursue his studies." said Cleo.

"So as Zane"

"So as Will"

"I'm sad that Ash couldn't see me leave. He said he was busy for he is back on horse riding training that added up to his work." Added Emma who seem a little disappointed.

"By the way Cleo, when will Lewis be leaving?"

"He said to me in seven days time."

** Announcement: Flight 42 is now ready for boarding. Passengers please proceed to gate 1 as soon as possibl**e

"That's my plane! Is should get going. See you soon Cleo, Bella and Rikki!" said Emma as she waved goodbye to her friends and proceeded to the departure area.

So Emma left to go back home. After watching the plane left the ground and flew gracefully out of sight, they went to the beach for a while to have a good stroll.

"Why don't we go for a swim in Mako just for a while?" asked Bella with Cleo and Rikki nodded for they think it is a good idea. So, they went towards the water then they transformed into mermaids the moment they touched the seawater. They swam towards Mako Island without using any vessel. Instead, they used their tails.

**~~At Mako~~**

"I finally won!" said Rikki as she slaps her yellow-orange tail into the water.

"Are we having a contest?" asked Bella.

As Bella and Rikki continue to argue, Cleo concentrates on moving the water. Suddenly some water molecules rose up was shaped like a dolphin.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" said Cleo as to catch their attention.

"Cleo what really happened?" Then, the dolphin-shaped water jumped into the water and turned back into its water state. Bella was wondering what really happened during the alignment of the planets on the full moon.

"What happened in the full moon is that when Lewis' ex-girlfriend stumbled in the moon pool before the celestial alignment, she became a mermaid and she can do these three abilities. Able to: heat,freeze and move water. On top of that, she can control object which has water inside them: humans. Then, she almost threw us on the moon pool during the celestial alignment. we are lucky that we managed to reverse the effect: Charlotte herself became human, forever." Cleo answered.

"So, you are worried she might be back with a vengeance."said Bella.

Cleo nodded.

"To cheer you up, I have also something better to show you" Bella focused on the water that was left on the ceiling and changed its molecules into molecules that of glass. The glassed ceiling reflected the rays of the sun throughout the cave.

" Are you forgetting something?"said Rikki who was seem forgotten.

Rikki showed hers by turning the moon pool into a lukewarm Jacuzzi. After they had shown off their powers just for fun, the sun is almost going down.

"Guys, I have to will be having a family meeting and I guess, it is about Kim. " Cleo seems to notice it is about time.

"We will go with you!" So, Rikki and Bella went with Cleo back to the beach then they went home for Cleo still has to catch up with their family meeting.

**~~Cleo's House~~**

"Cleo, welcome back!"said Mr. Satori as Cleo opened the front door and got inside their house." I had prepared grilled fish for dinner." The smell of the fish was coming from the dining room which made them hungry.

"Let's go already topic:So Kim will be going to a party tomorrow and and I need you to chaperon Kim to the party." Then. he looked at Cleo and Kim straight to the eye. Cleo and Kim didn't like the idea and Cleo was looking for an excuse.

"Dad, I need to go to the Dolphin Park tomorrow. Ryan asked me if I could help in the show."

"Cleo, no excuses" His father shook his head.

"But Dad, I'm too old to be chaperoned! When Cleo goes to parties with her friends,you wouldn't chaperon her. It's unfair!" Kim yelled to his father.

"Well I guess you're old enough. I will give you this chance to prove to me you are old enough to manage yourself."said Mr. Satori.

"Thank you dad!"Kim hugged wad been convinced by Kim yet, he is still in doubt that Kim will cause trouble.

"Let's eat!"

So the family dug in and ate the food readied by his father. After eating, it was Kim's time to wash the dishes. Cleo went upstairs and fed her fish inside the aquarium which was placed in her room. She finally fell asleep because of thinking too much about it.

**~~~ Lewis' House ~~~**

Lewis tried to open his computer and was surprised of what he saw on the data that his computer had shown him.

"This is impossible!"

"I've got to tell the girls!" Lewis fetched his cellphone and sent a group text message to the girls.

**(AN/ This is Chapter 2 and it will be over a week or less until I could finish chapter 3 pls. review!)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Johnny Come Lately

**_(Chapter three is here. I had just finished it this evening for I don't have anything to do)_  
**

**Early Morning:**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Oh come on! Just wait for second!" Cleo was still taking care of her personal necessities and her phone is already ringing. She stormed across her room to get her ringing cellphone which she placed on her bed.

Ring! Ring! Ri-

"Hi Cleo! Good morning!"

"Oh hi Lewis!"greeted Cleo on the phone while putting on some clothes.

"Cleo, could come by to Rikki's? I have something to tell you."

"Oh Lewis, is this about Charlotte?If it is about her, you can tell me right on the phone." yelled Cleo on the phone. After, she was just chuckling for she knows that Charlotte is out their lives for good and she was just teasing him.

"Of course not!" Lewis laughed.

"I know, I was just teasing you!" The both of them giggled. After a short while, they returned to their topic.

"And Cleo, bring Rikki and Emma together with you"

"Okay, by Lewis" Then Cleo added some finishing touch on her hair. Then, she called her friends.

"Hello Bella, are you vacant?"

"Of course!Why?"

"Lewis wants to see us for he wants to tell us something"

**~~ Bella's House ~~**

Then, Bella immediately took a bath even though it would be hard for her for she will grow a tail if she ever touch water. Even one drop. After, Bella quickly wore her shorts and blouse. After, she phoned Will to see if he is vacant.

"Hi Will, how are you"

"Hi, I am just fine. Sorry if I couldn't hang out with you for I have a new diving project"answered Will who was in the middle of wearing his goggles and fins.

"That's okay. Don't worry about me I'm just fine. Zane just phoned me earlier that he wants me to do a snog number at Rikki's."

"So see you later then Bella?"

"yeah"answered , they both dropped their cellphones at the same time.

So Bella went to Rikki's after her preparations.

**~~ Back at Cleo's House ~~**

After she phoned Bella, she phoned Rikki.

"Rikki where are you?"

"At our Restaurant"(She was refering to Rikki's)Rikki was balancing the money at that time.

"So, Lewis said he will go there to tell us something."Cleo was already outside her room at this time.

"Okay" Replied Rikki who was still handling money...

"Bye Dad!" as Cleo met her father in the living room then kissed him on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" asked his father.

"At Rikki's. Bye!" So Cleo was already heading for Rikki's before her father could say another word.

While Cleo was walking, she pass the beach wherein she stopped for a while where she has seen a tall, flawless woman with long, black, straight hair was waking towards the ocean.

_"There is something peculiar about this woman"_ She stopped on her tracks for she thought she has seen the woman grew a yellow-orange tail the moment she touched water.

On her second thought: _"Maybe it's just my imagination"._She began regain her consciousness for she knew that Charlotte is out of their lives and she promised Lewis she will never bother them ever again. But, there are two things bothering her:

a. Maybe Charlotte had broke her promise to Lewis to stop bothering him, her, Emma and Rikki

b. They never expected that there would be another mermaid that existed until Bella came along. Maybe, it could be the same thing that another mermaid that would appear right before their eyes.

_"Oh! I should be going" _So Cleo left the beach and headed for Rikki's bar.

**~~ Rikki's Bar ~~**

"Oh Cleo, where were you?" asked Rikki who was sitting on the opposite direction of Lewis' seat.

"I got a little sidetracked and here I am" Then Cleo went to the table where her friends are sitting and sat next to Lewis who was still in his digital world.

"Hey Bella, come over here!" Bella was on the stage performing a song then, she went to the table where Rikki, Cleo and Lewis were sitting. Then sat next to Rikki.

"So Lewis, what's the catch?" asked Cleo.

"I'm so sorry guys, I've got my calculations wrong. The full moon just appeared fifteen years ago and it will appear this year next full moon."

"What?" The three of them screamed at the same time.

"So, you're telling me it will appear every fifteen years?" asked Cleo.

"Actually every one hundred years. But it is so weird that it is very unpredictable"

"And, we don't know who will jump into the moon pool next full moon. I hope it is not Charlotte." added Rikki

Rikki punched the table that created enough vibrations accidentally spilled the chocolate shake beside Cleo..\ Bella tried to save it but it was too late and the shake was poured all over Cleo's hand. Lewis stopped what he was doing on his laptop and warned Cleo.

**~~Afternoon~~**

"Cleo! you need to get to the water!" Cleo rushed towards a small dock and jumped directly to the in time, she turned into a mermaid and went to a safer place. Then, a flawless woman who was wearing glasses that is used for sight enhancement and was wearing shorts and a green spaghetti with black straight hair went after her. She too, jumped on the water and followed Cleo.

"Good thing I did it in time" said Cleo in extreme happiness while going to the seashore with on people in them to dry herself.

"Hey you! Are you a?"a the girl with long, black hair asked her.

"mermaid? who are you?" asked Cleo with fear deep inside with astonishment her that she tried to make a water tentacle to chase her away. Jillianne suddenly moved froze the water tentacle that was sent upon her.

"My name is Jilllianne. I mean you no harm" said Jillianne in a British accent.

"What do you want from me ?" asked Cleo who was still astonished.

"Here, let me help you..."Jillianne went towards her and placed her hand above Cleo's tail. Suddenly, steam began to rose up on Cleo's tail. In just a matter of minutes, Cleo's legs began to reappear. Then, she did the same on hers, too.

"Why are you following me?" Cleo asked again while Jillianne was busy drying up herself.

"Done" Then, Jillianne rose up and answered her question."I want answers." Then Jillianne smiled.

"Why don't you come to Rikki's tomorrow. Meet me there for the sun in going down."

They both stood up, and shook hands with each other.

"Nice meeting you."

"You too." They both smiled at each other and went home in opposite directions.

**~~ Cleo's House ~~**

Right after Cleo reached home, she immediately went up towards her room and called her friends one by one with this message

_ " Guys, could you come here tomorrow?I want you to meet someone." _Then, Cleo fell asleep without eating her dinner.

_**(I really had time thinking what to name Jillianne. I was about naming her using my name. Then suddenly, something popped out of my mind. Oh! Jillianne! I really had trouble with the spelling. By the way, Chapter four would take longer than the other chapters. It's because I have school.) **_

_**DON'T FORGET:**_

_**Please review... Since this is my first story... Please be gentle... Also, please review my other chapters.**_


	4. Chapter 4 : A Glimpse of the past

**~~ At Rikki's Resto ~~**

"Hi Cleo!" greeted Bella as she was approaching Cleo and Jillianne who was sitting in a table near the docks. Rikki followed her and they sat together.

"Hi guys! This is Jillianne, I just met her yesterday." Then Rikki grabbed Cleo's ears for a while.

"Cleo, what is she doing here?"Rikki started staring at Jillianne who was talking to Bella while sipping on some strawberry shake.

"Rikki!Why don't we give her a chance to explain"whispered Cleo unto Rikki's ears.

"Is there something wrong guys?" asked Jillianne in her British accent.

"No-Nothing"Cleo and Rikki immediately stopped talking and separated from each other.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Cleo immediately caught their attention.

"By the way Cleo, where is Lewis?" asked Rikki

"He couldn't come. He is busy with his flight re-booked because he will be staying here longer until he will crack the it's a good thing because he's getting on my nerves."

"Hahaha" They all laughed.

"So Cleo, what are you going to tell us?"

"You know why I brought Jillian here is that she is a mermaid."sighed Cleo.

"A what?"They all asked.

"A mermaid." nodded Jillianne. "I didn't live in Australia until now. I actually lived in I was young we used to visit Australia during summertime."

"Cleo"said Jillian as she was trying to tell them how she met Cleo.

"It was last week when I met Cleo."

_**~~ Start of Flashback ~~**_

"Cleo, you need to go to the water!"As Cleo rushed to the docks I followed her where she jumped and I also jumped into the water wherein I followed her into a seashore.

"Good thing I did it in time" said Cleo in extreme happiness while going to the seashore with no people in them to dry herself.

"Hey you! Are you a?"I asked her.

"mermaid? who are you?" asked Cleo with fear deep inside with astonishment that she tried to make a water tentacle to chase me away. I suddenly moved froze the water tentacle that was sent upon me.

"My name is Jilllianne. I mean you no harm" I said in a British accent.

"What do you want from me ?" asked Cleo who was still astonished.

"Here, let me help you..."Jillianne went towards her and placed her hand above Cleo's tail. Suddenly, steam began to rose up on Cleo's tail. In just a matter of minutes, Cleo's legs began to reappear. Then, she did the same on hers, too.

"Why are you following me?" Cleo asked again while I was busy drying up myself.

"Done" Then, I rose up and answered her question."I want answers." Then, I smiled.

"Why don't you come to Rikki's tomorrow. Meet me there for the sun in going down."

We both stood up, and shook hands with each other.

"Nice meeting you."

"You too." We both smiled at each other and went home in opposite directions.

**_~~ End of Flashback ~_~**

"So that's how I met Cleo"replied Rikki who was in a rush of finishing her juice.

"No need to rush Rikki, we can go to my house later."

~~ Cleo's House ~~."

"So,when did you became-"

"shhh"

"why so overprotective?" asked Bella while scooping up an ice cream from a sundae cup.

"remember... we need to keep a secret, secret?"

Cleo opened their front door and she suddenly bumped with her dad. Her dad was on his way to the market.

"Ouch!" cried Cleo.

"Oh Cleo, you're home!"Mr. Satori seems to notice that Cleo's friends are with her.

"Hi!" Her friends waved theirs hands.

"Hi"Mr. Satori seems to notice that Cleo is bringing a new friend along with her.

"By the way dad, this is Jillianne. Jillianne, dad. Dad, Jillianne."

"Hi" Said Jillianne.

"Hi Jillianne!" replied Mr. Satori.

"Um Cleo, I need to go now if I want to get some fresh fish. By the way, Kim is inside the house and she also brought her friends along with her." Before he could leave, he remembered something.

"By the way Cleo, you have to wash the dishes for tonight's dinner." Then, Mr. Satori left.

"Oh just great, Kim's here and I have to wash the dishes. Anyway, I got used to it." Cleo smiled. After Cleo washed the dishes, they went up to her room.

"So Jillianne, this is Rikki-"Rikki smiled."and Bella." Bella also smiled to her.

"Hi, I am Jillianne Robertson and I didn't leave in Australia until now. Actually, I came from London."

"So Jillianne, could you tell us how did you become a mermaid?I became a mermaid when I was about nine or ten while gazing at the beautiful full moon shining above the crater of the volcano in Mako."

"Actually, it was summertime." answered Jillianne.

**_~~ Start of Flashback ~~_**

"Okay class, your summer project will be about caves. It it is to be submitted when you will return for the next semester."

"Okay!"

"Ring!Ring!Ring!" The school bell rung and after class, Jillianne boarded a bus going home. When she got home, her family seems to be busy.

"Mum, why are you packing?asked Jillianne.

"We are going to Australia!" replied Mrs. Robertson.

"You better start packing now. We are going to leave tomorrow early!" Replied Marianne. Marianne is the older sister of Jillianne who is currently studying marine biology and aspires to become a marine biologist one day.

"What are we going to do there?" asked Jillianne.

"We are going to have our vacation of course!" Replied Mr. Robertson."And, we are also going to go there for this island in Australia which has abundant wildlife for your sister to study."

"And don't tell me, you also have a summer project?"

Marianne nodded.

So Jillianne went up, prepared her things and she fell asleep because she was tired of whole-last-day of school activities.

"Jillianne! Jillianne! Jillianne wake up! it is time to go!" Jillianne immediately rose up and took care of her personal necessities and did a last-minute checking. Her family also did the same. After, they immediately left for Heathrow Airport.

Flight 53 going to Australia, is now ready for boarding.

"That's our plane! we better leave!"

"Right!"

They boarded the plane. Jillianne sat beside Marianne near the windows while her parents are sitting near the twenty minutes, they plane left London and was headed for Australia.

"Excuse me passengers, this is your captain speaking and please fasten your seat belts for we are almost in Australia." After sixteen hours of sitting on the plane, they arrived in Australia.

"Finally, we are here and I could start my research."

"Before that, we must go to the house I rented for us. And, we I had already reserved us a car and a boat"said Mr. Robertson. Mr. Robertson and his family got their bags and he went to the rental shop to get the car while Jillianne and her family waited in the airport.

They had arrived at dawn from London.

They rented a two-story country house near the seashore. They soon got inside the house and Mr. Robertson started assigning them their rooms.

"Thankfully we already arrived here. We could start doing your projects tomorrow. Plus, there is an eclipse and a full moon this weekend. By the way, Jillianne and Marianne, you will be separated. Marianne, your room is on the other side while Jillianne, you are on the other side upstairs. Me and your mom will be staying here in the room downstairs."

Jillianne went up and Marianne followed. When they got inside their rooms, the immediately went to sleep. The decided to have three days of resting. Right after those rest days they ready to go Mako Island.

"Father! Have you seen my underwater video camera?"

"Yeah Marie.. it is in the bag already... we can get it off after we reach Mako."

"Are we all set?" Mr. Robertson asked.

"Of course! Jillianne, do you have your things needed for your project"

"Yup!"

"Let's go!" He turned on the engine of the boat and they started to journey to Mako.

After thirty minutes of seeing just seawater and seawater, they managed to arrive at Mako.

"We are here!" exclaimed Marianne. Finally, Marianne could do her project. When she was about to do diving, her mother stopped her.

"We need to have lunch first and you need to help us get the campsite ready for tonight." She replied. She was busy doing some cooking for them. Jillianne on the other hand was fixing her own tent. After her father finished fixing the other's tent, she went on with Jillianne.

"Jillianne dear, why don't you get that box containing the telescope. I want to assemble it later for the eclipse tonight."said her dad while getting some pins for the tent.

"Okay Dad. I'll be back in a jiffy" Jillianne then took off to get the box. After getting the box, she placed it beside her dad.

"Here dad, the box is here"

"And done! You can place your things inside already. By the way thanks."Her dad immediately took off to to assemble the telescope.

"Lunch is ready! We need to eat them so we could proceed to your projects." Then, Marianne took some Styrofoam plates and set in the table.

"Finally. I had waited a long time to eat lunch."said Mr. Robertson.

They immediately start eating and right after eating, they rested for a while and then went up with the girls' projects.

"So Marianne, you will go scuba diving, your mother will stay at the campsite and I will go with your sister to do spelunking. And dear, we will be back at sundown. " said Mr. Robertson. Marianne went inside her tent to get her digital underwater camera and then she took off with her diving equipment. Jillianne and her father on the other hand, went deeper in the forest to look for caves. After five hours, they seemed not to get any luck

"Jillianne, I think we can come back tomorrow."Her father replied in exhaustion. He seemed to noticed Jillianne is not with him.

"Jillianne! Jillianne! Where are you? its getting dark already. We need to go back now and see the eclipse." He was getting nervous. "Is it had been a long time since Jillian was gone?" He thought. He went back to the campsite to see if Jillianne was there."

"Where am I?"said Jillianne in confusion. She found herself trapped in a hole with very steep walls. It was a cave. No matter how many times she tried to come up, she can't do it. She always slid to the bottom.

"I really need to find a way out. Mom and Dad must be worried about me." Jillianne went on on exploring the cave. After a short while, she found herself in front of a moon pool carved by centuries with its beautiful sapphire waters in the crater of the volcano.

"This could be my way out!" she jumped up and down with excitement. Then the moon rose up and seems to be covered by a shadow. It was the start of the eclipse.

"I just hope Mom and Dad were seeing this. And I need to get out fast!" So she jumped on the moon pool and tiny balls of light began to rise up from the water.

"Wow! It is so beautiful!" Jillianne was drawn by the beauty of the scenery which she had never seen in her entire life.

"Ah! I must get going!" So she dived to the deepest part of the moon pool and she found an underwater tunnel which led her out of the moon pool.

_**~~ End of Flashback ~~**_

"Did you find your parents after that time?" asked Cleo. Jillianne smiled and nodded.

"Then when we got back in London, my life changed. Every time I touched water, I grew an orange tail. I really had a hard time hiding my secret. When I found out that had powers all along, I taught myself to control them and it helped me a lot in keeping my secret." Jillianne said in reply.

"Did they know your secret?"Asked Rikki.

"Nope. When I turned into a mermaid. I decided to keep it myself. Maybe thousands of scientists would be interested in me. Some scientists believes in the existence of mermaids after all. I only told my parents what happened that night." She chuckled.

Then after some time. Jillianne seemed to noticed the skies.

"It is already sundown. My sister is going to look for me. I need to get home." said Jillianne. They went down to see Jillianne off.

"Bye Jillianne!" They waved at her.

"Bye guys! see you tomorrow!" She waved them back and they see her disappear with the sun.

"That means, we must be going too. Bye Cleo!" Bella and Rikki took off.

**(This is chapter 4. sorry to keep you waiting and please help me make my story better by reviewing it. Just tell me if it is nice or not. Maybe I will inject some more interesting parts or remove some or make the next chapter even more exciting. Chapter five is a twist of events you have to wait about.) **


	5. Chapter 5: A Series Of Calls

Chapter 5 is up... Anyways... to those who reviewed about Emma in a world tour, in this fanfic, she lived outside the country and I am sorry if I forgot to tell you about it. This fanfic will be on HIATUS until the end of March due to our signing of this tiring clearance...

* * *

~~ Moon Pool in Mako ~~

The water was still. It was like it hasn't been touched until one woman stumbled inside it. She didn't swam in the moon pool. Instead, she got something out of her bag. It was a laptop. She turned it on and placed it beside her where a mat will be placed so that no sand will get inside the laptop's delicate systems. Ten minutes later, she looked at her watch.

"Well, it is about time. I know I couldn't trust her."said the woman. She kept on complaining until the harmony of the sapphire moon pool waters was disturbed. A redheaded mermaid emerged from the water and she swam to the edge of the moon pool and started to dry up her tail by placing her hand over it. Water began to evaporate from the tail and a few seconds later, replaced with a tail.

"Can't trust me?" The redheaded woman smiled.

"About time." Said the other woman. She clicked some few icons on her desktop until she clicked the right file. The redheaded woman walked and sat beside her. The file was a some sort of map of Mako Island including its underwater tunnels.

"Too bad we invaded the most favorite place of our beloved goldfish." said the redheaded woman, laughing.

"By any chance, did any one follow you here?" asked the woman.

"Of course no. It's the middle of the night. I had make sure no one followed me."

"Oh really?"

"Yup!"

"Then, who is that swimming in the water?"

They seemed to notice a black-haired mermaid underwater. When the mermaid was caught, she immediately dived down underwater and she was about to leave the premises when the two noticed her.

"Where do you think you are going?"The redheaded woman raised her hand and she tried to control the water to catch the mermaid.

"Oh no!" She tried to counterattack the attack by boiling it. But, she was not too strong enough to stop it. She was caught. She was dragged back to the moon pool and she was contained by the redheaded woman.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" cried the mermaid

"Why are you following me?!" asked the redheaded woman.

Instead of asking the question, she kept on yelling. Slowly, the voices started to fade and the scenery began to darken.

* * *

"Jillianne! Jillianne! Jillianne! Wake up! We are going to the docks!" yelled Marianne who was continuously shaking her. Slowly, Jillianne's eyes began to open. She was awake still, lying on her bed. Finally, Marianne stopped.

"Wha-? What are going to do there?" asked Jillianne. She was still passive about her dream.

"Oh! Just get up! I had rented a yacht yesterday for me to do another dive to do some research. Want to come? It might help you on what to get on college." said Marianne in a fast, way. She is a woman about six-feet tall same a Jillianne's. They are almost identical: slim, brown and has long, black hair. Unlike Jillianne's hair which is straight, her hair is wavy. She is now a marine biologist. Jillianne got up, went to the bathroom to take a bath, changed her clothes and she fixed herself.

~~ A few minutes later ~~

"Jillianne! Jillianne! Jillianne! breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be there just a second!"

Something really smells good in the kitchen. The aroma of delicious, juicy eggs and ham coming from the kitchen had just entered the Jillianne's room which made her stomach rumbled. Despite all of that, she still kept thinking about her nightmare.

"What does it mean? I know that some of my dreams came true. This is the only dream that I couldn't understand. And I really need to hurry up if I want to go to Rikki's" she thought while brushing her hair.

"Oh Jillianne, I really need to hurry now, I had also borrowed a bio lab for one week and I want to get it done immediately." cried Marianne again. Knowing that she cannot take any longer of her sister's cries, she immediately went down to eat breakfast. When she went down, her sister's plate was gone. Only her plate was there.

"I will go ahead of you. I need to take an early dive so that I could start on my research right away. And, be sure to wash the dishes before you leave." said Marianne.

"What?! Bu-but!"

"That's what you get for being so late in coming down the stairs." Marianne left along with her gear. Jillianne was left alone with tons of dishes to wash. Jillianne ate right after.

"What a good breakfast! I need to start washing the dishes now." Jillianne went to the kitchen just beside their dining table and there, she started washing the dishes. One after another, she washed them until she was finally done.

~~ Rikki's Resto~~

Jillianne stormed across the cafe hoping that her friends are still there. She did not bother the order of the cafe for the people were busy lollygagging and while the other's were listening to the band who were playing the song "We Are Runnig Away" by Kate Alexa not minding her running around. But, with her mind in chaos, she accidentally bumped a guy who was holding a cup of joe in his hand.

SPLASH!

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" cried Jillianne. She took out a handkerchief from her yellow purse and tried to wipe the stain from the blond-haired guy's white, polo shirt but the guy blocked her.

"Don't worry about it. By the miss, there is something on your palm." The blond-haired guy pointed out the drop of coffee while Jillianne was about to wipe the stain from the blond-haired guy's white polo shirt.

"Oh no!" screamed Jillianne in her thoughts. She knew that any seconds now, she could turn into a mermaid. Good thing she wiped her palm immediately or it would have been a disaster. A few seconds later, a voice called out to her.

"Jillianne!" a female voice called out to her. It was Cleo calling out to her from the table around the left corner of the cafe.

"Oh Cleo!" Jillianne waved her hand to Cleo. Then, her attention was drawn back to the guy again.

"Oh, I gotta go" When Jillianne was about to leave the guy's sight he grabbed her right arm. She was stunned.

"By the way, the name's Andrew." He let go Jillianne's arm and went back to the counter again to buy another cup of joe. Meanwhile, Jillianne proceeded to the table located on the left corner where her friends were sitting.

"Hi guys!" greeted Jillianne.

"What took you so long?" asked Cleo.

"Um, I met someone and, I accidentally spilled his cup of joe." answered Jillianne.

"Where is Rikki? I haven't seen her around the cafe. And where is Bella? And who is this guy beside you?" asked Jillianne watching the blonde-haired guy who was wearing short blue-striped polo shirt matched with brown denim shorts, and brown leather slippers working on his laptop.

"Oh Rikki had issues with Zane lately and she planned to make it up to him by spending a whole day with him. Bella on the other hand went diving along with Will on Mako. I forgot to tell you that her boyfriend also knew we are mermaids except for you. I hope we could introduce you to him sometime." Cleo took a bite from her banana split and began to poke Lewis signaling him to stop for a while. Lewis gave a little shrug because he was so focused on his computer that he forgot to sense the things around him.

"Oh, by the way this is Lewis. He is my boyfriend and he is one of the people who helped kept our identities a secret." and she turned to Lewis. " Lewis smiled gave a little wave to Jillianne and she did the same to him. Lewis cleared his throat to give a formal introduction.

"My name is Lewis and nice to meet you" a question popped out of Lewis' mind. "Cleo has told me that you are also a mermaid right?" Jillianne nodded. She was not surprised if this question pops out. And she already knew that this will start a question-and-answer portion.

"So, I have heard that your powers are identical to Rikki's and to Emma's?" she nodded again. Hoping that she could tell them about her dream, she tried too look for an opening. Then, she looked to Cleo.

"Cleo I have something to tell you." said she. The worried looks on her eyes were quite as obvious to Cleo and she took her hand.

"What is it?" asked Cleo, giving her a sense of support. Lewis on the other hand left them for a while while he went to fetch them some drinks. Jillianne felt like as if some of the bad air inside her went out. Ever since she jumped on the moon pool for the first time last eclipse, she became a mermaid when she touched water, even one drop. Later on, she discovered that she has powers to manipulate water: she could either freeze them, or heat them up.

"Oh nothing..." she gave a weak smile.

Seconds later, Lewis arrived carrying a tray with some drinks he got from the bar. "Here you go!" Lewis then started distributing the drinks."One for Cleo" He handed the orange juice to Cleo. "Thank you"Cleo said. "Here's for you Jillianne,a cup of hot cappuccino."he gave the cup to Jillianne."thanks." she placed it just in front her and began to daydream again. She stared at the wooden ceiling of the cafe and looked at her cappuccino again and this time, kept on stirring it. Cleo and Lewis were looking at some pictures they took when they had their anniversary.

RING!RING!RING!

"Jillianne, is that your phone?" inquired Cleo.

"Yup!" repiled Jillianne. Jillianne reached for her phone in her purse.

"Sorry guys. I gotta go! My sister had just arrived on our house and she made a shocking discovery" said Jillianne. Jillianne stood up, took her purse and left them behind where they were sitting. Seconds later, Cleo's phone rang.

RING!RING!RING!

Cleo took her phone out of her shoulder bag. She too received a shocking news. "Sorry Lewis, I have got to go."said Cleo. Lewis became puzzled.

"What happened Cleo?" asked Lewis

"I will just tell you Lewis when I arrive home." Cleo stormed out of the resto struggling to get home as soon as she can.

~somewhere~

_What happened? _Cleo asked herself. While she was walking on the empty sidewalk, a water tentacle attacked her. She tried to counterattack but it was too strong. The water tentacle binded her tightly causing her to faint.

Then, it headed on the sea then, it entered an empty, old-looking house along with an unconscious Cleo.


End file.
